Stockholm and Lima
by ineap
Summary: Among the wreckage of Makarov's now destroyed safehouse are many insteresting things Ghost and Roach seemed to have missed. Two of those things are an abanonded diary and footage from security tapes located in the main areas of the safehouse.
1. Chapter 1

**Journal Entry 1**

_October 20, 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_ I've never had a diary before, nor have I had anything close to one. I never planned on having a diary either, why do I need to write down my own thoughts? But as my stay here becomes longer and longer, with little hope of release, I can't help but do __something __with all this wasted time. I think I'm getting a little ahead of myself here; I should start from the beginning. I'm an American who's in…a bit of a predicament. Guess who is sitting on the couch next to me as I write this. Oh, so close, but you're wrong. How do I know you're wrong? Simple, did you guess that I'm sitting next to one of the world's most notorious criminals? No? See I knew you didn't guess it right!_

_ I'm sitting next to the one, the only, Vladimir Makarov. Now don't go thinking I'm on his side or anything, you can trust me when I say I would never side with him on __anything__. I'm just sitting next to him because there really isn't anywhere else I can go. This house isn't very big and it's not like I can just leave. To ensure that I'm stuck here, Makarov had one of his lackeys super glue one of those dog collars for electric fences around my wrist ( Yes, I did say super glue!). Although, it's not a normal electric collar, Makarov felt the need to amp it up a bit. While it was being put on I was told 'If you try to leave, this will send 1,200 volts through your wrist as soon as you get 100 feet away from this house. I wouldn't suggest making an escape attempt.' But of course I didn't listen and tried to run away that very night, I can tell you I won't be trying that again._

_ I'm not the only one being held captive here so I don't get too lonely. There's Analdea (she's not much for conversation considering she's Russian and barely speaks English). Deniz has been here since they robbed some bank in Istanbul a few years back. And Amy is the youngest at only 17 years old, she got here the same time as me. We're not really kept here for any specific reason as far as I can see. They do what they want with us, but for the most part they just leave us alone (I think they may be keeping us here in case they need hostages for something, I don't know that's just a guess). We were just normal people; we didn't do anything to deserve being taken away from our friends and families. My biggest mistake was walking too close to a dark alleyway where no one would notice me disappear._

_ You're probably wondering how an American was kidnapped in Russia, am I right? Well, I was planning on going back to school and attending __Saint Petersburg State University, but I never even got to go to one class. I had my first semester paid for and everything. I've been here for about two months and all I want to do is see my family again, even if it's only for a few minutes. Personally, I'd rather never see my family again than see __Makarov contact them for ransom money (he would probably just kill me after getting the money anyway) and that's exactly why I never gave Makarov my name. Makarov just calls me Anonim, I learned Russian before coming to Russia, but that's not one of the words in my vocabulary. He could be referring to me as 'bitch' and I'd be none the wiser._

_I just wish I could leave this house; being stuck in one place with the same people for such a long time takes a toll on the brain. I don't understand how Deniz is still sane after being here for so long. I hope I'm not here that long, I'd honestly rather them kill me. You wouldn't think that being around criminals would be boring, but it's not what you're imagining. I have tried to listen in on their meetings to see what they're planning, but they speak only in Russian so I can barely piece together the sentences. By the time I can figure out what one sentence meant they are miles ahead and I'm completely lost as to what's going on in the conversation. I guess I don't know the language as well as I'd originally thought. Well, I think I'll stop here, I don't feel like writing anymore and there isn't much else for me to write about. If something interesting happens, though I doubt it will, I will be sure to write about it soon after._

_I can't end by signing my name since it is very likely that one of my captors may read this and I don't want them to know my true identity. Therefore from this point on I will use the name Makarov gave me. _

**Security Camera 3: Living room**

The woman sitting on the couch next to Makarov closes the journal she has been writing in for quite some time and gently places it in her lap. She looks around her at the men playing poker on the coffee table as if just noticing them for the first time.

"After you finish this hand can I play?" she asks quietly, but they just laugh and continue playing.

One of the men says something in Russian and by the confused look on her face, you can tell she doesn't understand him. "Be nice Kiril." Makarov says without looking up from the newspaper in his hands.

"She has nothing to put in the pot. Why should we let her play without putting in any money when the rest of us put in 3,000 Rubles each?" Kiril growled and angrily threw some more chips into the middle of the table.

Makarov sends a quick glare over to Kiril. "I never said to let her play, just to be nice. Although, I've never known you to understand what that word means."

"Hey Kiril, I will show you an example of kindness. You are the only one left against me and I have three aces, so instead of taking the chips you just put in I will allow you to take them back and fold." The man next to Kiril speaks up.

"That's bullshit Anatoly! You don't have three aces. I have a pair of queens; show me what you _really_ have?" Anatoly places his cards on the table and he indeed won with three aces. Kiril, in response, began cursing in Russian and left the room.

Anatoly laughed and stacked his newly acquired chips in front of him. He looked towards the woman who had been sitting silently throughout the exchange. "Would you like to take Kiril's spot for the rest of the game?" She nodded and smiled taking the chips he had left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journal Entry 2**

_November 4, 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Did you know it's my sister's birthday today? I miss her more than anything right now. I hope she's able to enjoy her birthday. I bet she is. My baby sister meant everything to me and that's probably the thing about my captivity that upsets me the most; will I ever be able to see her again? I shudder every time I think what she might be thinking about this whole situation. I don't care so much about what happens to me, but what will happen to her without me there to help her with anything she needs? I'm glad I had at least persuaded her not to come help me set up my apartment. Imagine if she had come; she could possibly be stuck here with me. She's not thought, so I can't think about something like that. There's no use dwelling on what could have been rather than focusing on what has actually happened._

_ I made another escape attempt last week. I know, I know, not the brightest idea. I got a little upset when I realized I wouldn't be able to say happy birthday to my lil' sis. I thought I might be able to ignore the pain if I thought about seeing her once more, but it was just too much. I hate being here. I'm stir crazy, I can't stand the people here anymore, and I'm tired of eating fish and rice all the time! Guess what we're having for dinner tonight. You guessed it! More f-ing fish! I hate Russia, I hate it with a passion! They never have a good variety of food and it's always freezing cold! I swear Makarov thinks that it's a sin to turn on the heat. If we're lucky, he lets us turn on one of the few space heaters we have around the house. I really want to kill that guy. Actually, I want to kill all of them! They treat us like crap. They could use a taste of their own medicine. _

_Sorry about that. I've been moody lately, I just can't help it. There are a few guys here who aren't too bad, but the ones that are bad are more than that, they're f-ing evil. This place is driving me completely insane. This is why people shouldn't stay in the same place with the same company for too long. Oh God, if I ever get out of here I'll need to be given psychotropic medications just to function normally and assimilate back into normal society! Look at that, I'll also need anxiety pills apparently. I'm honestly surprised that I've remained sane(ish) for this long. I'm not someone who can sit around doing nothing for a long time, and that's exactly what I've been doing for the past...how long has it been? Only about 3 months wow, it feels like much longer. I need to get out of here, but how? My ill-planned attempts to run away prove that it obviously won't be easy...if it's even possible at all. _

_ I really should plan some sort of escape and get my ass out of here alive. The collar is waterproof so I can't short-circuit it in the shower, I already found that out. Maybe I can befriend one of the guys here and convince him to help me take the collar off. That's highly unlikely, but I can't think of anything better, can you? Of course not! You're just a bunch of paper! Calm down __Ano, it's not the diary's fault you're stuck here. Oh, and don't get you're hopes up 'cause that's not my real name. Yup, I just shortened the name Makarov calls me since I'm getting too lazy to write a lot. You'd think I'd write in here more simply because it gives me something to do. Well, I'm being called for dinner so I must go, not that I want to eat more fish anyway._

_ Your owner,_

_ Anonim_

**Camera 2: Dining room**

"Oh, happy Unity Day by the way." Makarov said once everyone had taken a place at the table and begun to eat. Everyone just looked at him as if he were talking nonsense.

"What the hell is Unity day?" One of the men around the table asked. Makarov just sighed, shook his head, and mumbled something under his breath along the lines of 'idiot'.

The table fell silent once again, as it usually was, but everyone continued eating. Makarov noticed Anonim hadn't touched any of the food yet and spoke up, "Is our cooking not up to American standards? I'm terribly sorry, I will have to order a hamburger for you next time."

"I don't like hamburgers." Makarov shot her a glare, so she looked down at her full plate and continued talking. "I'm just not hungry right now."

"Bull shit. Don't let food go to waste when you're hungry. Eat!" He called her bluff.

"I think I would know my stomach better than you." She snapped back, causing everyone at the table to look at Makarov expectantly, nobody they knew of had ever defied him before, at least no one alive.

"Apparently not considering you aren't eating when you're obviously hungry. None of this will be good re-heated so just shut up and eat already." Makarov ordered more out of the thrill he got from people listening to his every demand than a genuine concern for the girl's health.

"I'd much rather give it to one of you."

"I didn't exactly ask what you wanted now did I?" He got slightly annoyed when she didn't immediately meet his demands.

"You didn't have to ask, I know you well enough to know what you're thinking."

"Then what am I thinking now?"

"How hot Anatoly would look shirtless." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Anatoly said nothing to this comment, but he did smirk at his food.

Makarov's eyes flared with anger. "That's it! Go upstairs! No food for the next three days since you're not hungry!" Anonim stuck out her tongue childishly, but complied with his orders soon after and went upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:**Alright, so I know it's been like 2 years since I've updated, but I decided to do it again. It's never too late to update, right? Well, I thought about updating several times and didn't have the inspiration or the time, but I had a 12 hour car ride to write this up so I went ahead and did that. I want to thank Ciriajacobs for the review yesterday. Your review was the one that really pushed me to start this again, so thank you so much! I'll most likely go through and edit the first two chapters over again and change the dates (I had an actual plan for the dates when I started this, but it's been so long that I can't remember anymore), but I'll do my best to keep posting more chapters! I actually have a lot of ideas for this story floating in my head right now which is brilliant! By the way, the rating will likely go up to M fairly soon. I'll post any warnings that are needed at the beginning of the chapters. For now, enjoy the next chapter!

**Edit: **I just uploaded the edited versions of each of the chapters. There were no major changes other than the dates. Instead of 2005, It's 2009. No big deal.

**Journal Entry 3**

_November 17, 2009_

_Dear Diary, _

_I think I may need to kill one of them...it may be my only option. Kill one of them, leave their body somewhere to be found, and while everyone is distracted I'll find a way to steal one of their guns and kill the rest of them. I don't know what I'll do after that but...I have to do something! I don't want to cut my arm off, I don't know if I have the will power to do so. There's no way for me to get past the electric fence with this collar on my arm though. How am I ever going to get out of here! I don't even know _how _to operate a gun. Pull the trigger and it fires, I know that, but I don't have any sort of aiming skills. Therefore, even if I did acquire one of their guns, I wouldn't be able to use it effectively. I guess I won't be killing them then, it doesn't seem as logical now. I don't see anything I can do other than cut off my arm, that way the bracelet will no longer be on my person and it won't be able to shock me when I leave the house. _

_You know, if one of them reads this they'll probably kill me on the spot. It's probably not smart for me to actually write down my plans, but I need to feel like I'm able to talk to somebody. I mean, I talk to Amy sometimes, but she would not condone in doing anything to break out of here. She's a strong believer in the human race. She thinks that if she does exactly what they tell her to and she acts like a good little girl they will eventually let her go. I don't have the heart to tell her that's not going to happen. I may have lost my hope, but who said she needs to lose hers? Its probably the only thing keeping her going. _

_I'm not sure if I'd even be able to leave without her. What kind of person would I be if I just left the poor girl to fend for herself all alone? No. If I figure out a solid plan to get out of here, one that doesn't involve bodily harm, I'm taking her with me. I don't care if I have to throw her over my shoulder and carry her, she's coming whether she likes it or not. Oh, Deniz and Analdea can come too of course. I don't really spend much time with them, but we all have a strong connection because of our situation. When you're surrounded by people who wouldn't bat an eyelash at your death you tend to feel close to the few people around who would notice._

_On a positive note, I'm allowed to go out on the porch. It's freezing cold and snowing almost constantly, but it's still not inside the house! I snuck out onto the porch one night, just to get some much needed fresh air. Of course, with my luck, Makarov came out for a bit of star gazing while I was still taking in the fresh air. I thought I was about to be killed, yelled at, punished in some way, but he did none of that. He spared me a glance, I just looked at him, and that was it. Nothing more, nothing less. I'm still a little baffled to be honest. Normally, he will yell at us every chance he gets. He had the perfect chance, I wasn't supposed to be outside. Maybe he was getting worried that my sanity was at stake if I stayed inside too long. I'm not sure, but ever since then I've been allowed outside as long as I don't go past the point where I get shocked by the bracelet. _

_It's strange, I thought I would _never_ get used to being here, but I think I am. Yes I want to get out of here with all my might, however, I find myself thinking about how certain things that happen are normal. It's normal for Kiril to be in a pissy mood, it's normal to be so cold that you can't stop shivering, it's normal to see people walking around with various types of guns, it's _not _normal for Makarov to be nice. When did I start referring to anything around here as normal? Well, it's starting to snow so I guess I'll go back inside. Goodbye for now._

_Love your owner,_

_Anonim_

**Camera 1: Kitchen**

Anonim quietly slipped into the house through the door leading to the porch only to quickly duck down behind a nearby counter. A group of men sat in the kitchen talking in Russian. Makarov must have thought everyone was upstairs and called a meeting. Nobody seemed to notice her ungraceful appearance, so she just stayed hidden behind the counter. She was able to catch a little bit of what they were saying, but she couldn't seem to garner enough information to make out what they were planning.

After four months of listening to them chattering away in Russian she still couldn't keep up. It's one thing to study and learn a language from a textbook when you have all the time in the world to translate what something means. It's certainly a lot different to listen to native speakers of that language. It doesn't matter how long you study reading and writing in a language, someone who speaks it daily will always talk too fast for you to understand it right away. She could understand when Makarov called Kiril an idiot, that happened too often for her to not recognize the phrase.

It wasn't long before the men got up and dispersed, some leaving out the front door and others heading off to other parts of the house. Anonim waited for the last of the footsteps to dissipate before standing up. It's too bad she didn't have x-ray vision, if she did she would have known Anatoly was sitting there waiting for her to pop up. "You are very bad at hide-and-seek. I am surprised that no one else saw you, you got lucky this time." He smirked. "Now tell me, what did you hear?"

"I only heard that Kiril is an idiot! I swear!" This caused Anatoly to laugh.

"There's no need to swear or be scared. I could really care less if you heard everything that was said. Even if you did, there would be nothing you can do to affect our plans anyway. Just stop eavesdropping, you will only end up getting yourself in trouble." He offered some friendly advice.

"You're not going to kill me?"

"Why the hell would you think I want to kill you?"

"I don't know. Makarov and Kiril probably would."

"Do I look like Makarov or Kiril?" She shook her head no. "Good, don't compare me to them. Personally, I think I have much better looks than the two of them. I won't kill you for something stupid, but if you lunge at me with a knife you better be saying your prayers while you do it."

"Well, maybe I'm faster at killing than you are. Ever think of that?" She responded defiantly. It's not that she wanted to kill Anatoly, she was just getting tired of being looked down on.

"I'm sure you have a ton of experience. You probably used to be a ninja, didn't you? You definitely look like you used to be a highly trained psychopath."

Anonim smiled at his joke despite herself. "I wasn't a ninja, I killed more openly then they do. I was so fast no one even saw me. I'm just waiting for the right time to off all of you guys."

"I better sleep with one eye open from now on."

"It won't do you any good. You might as well not sleep anymore."

"Thank you for the warning. You should probably get out of here before Makarov comes back and decides you have lived too long. He's in a bad mood today."

"Thanks for the warning." She said and quickly disappeared, most likely headed upstairs to find Deniz or Amy.

A/N: I'm just gonna say that I'm not very happy with this chapter. I couldn't think of what to write after the journal entry, so I decided to try to find a way to show her relationship with Anatoly. I'm not sure why, but I've always pictured him as being the nicer one out of the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Journal Entry 4**

_December 12, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I wrote in here, there really hasn't been much for me to write about. It's been quiet, a little too quiet if you asked me. Nothing's happened, at least nothing interesting. There has been more activity around here, but nothing that involves me. There have been more people coming in and out of here for the past week. Unfortunately, I can't really tell why they're here. They immediately disappear into the basement and I'm _never _allowed in the basement. Even if Makarov himself told me to go down there and get something for him, I'm not sure I would do it. He was pretty clear on the fact that under no circumstances shall any of us enter that basement. I don't know if they have some sort of Nuclear or Biological weapon down there, and I don't want to find out._

_Oh God, what if they're testing some sort of bomb and we all get blown up in the middle of the night? At least I wouldn't have to worry about what's going to happen to me anymore. It's so nerve wracking to think that, at any moment, one of the men here could just take out a gun and kill me without any warning. I'm completely defenseless here and I can't stand it. I don't think they plan to kill me, if they did I'm sure they would have done it already. What do they want then? I don't think I want to know, so I just won't think about it._

_So...The weather's pretty nice out today. Yea, I know, I have terrible conversation skills. I don't know what else there is to talk about though. I feel like I've been deprived of normal human contact since the moment I was brought into this house. You know what we talk about here? Not much. Makarov is always either talking to himself in Russian or yelling at someone. The other girls who are being held captive here just aren't much for conversation. Anatoly's okay, he's nice most of the time, but he's still not much of a talker. _

_Nothing else is coming to me right now. If I think of something else to say, I guess I'll open up to a new page. Goodbye for now my precious little bundle of paper._

_Your owner,_

_Anonim_

**Camera 1: Dining Room: 9:00 pm.**

Vladimir Makarov stood at the dining room table looking at the layout of a soccer stadium with a few other men. He made a note on the side of the paper and leaned closer to a section to get a better look. Anonim reluctantly walked into the room to stand next to Makarov who didn't look away from what he was doing.

"Vladimir?" She tried getting his attention by using his first name, she reserved that only for times when being nice to him was essential. "I'm sorry for talking to you the way I did earlier. Can I please have something to eat?" She asked in an overly nice voice. She had, once again, annoyed the man until he took her dinner away.

He spared her only a quick, annoyed glance before answering with a simple, "No."

"But..." She started to protest, until he shot her a glare that quieted her immediately. His eyes seemed to be saying, 'Leave now or I will shoot you.' And Anonim didn't doubt that he would. She left without further protest, not quite in the mood to die just yet.

**4:40 am:**

Quietly, stealthily Anonim crept into the kitchen, avoiding the creaky floorboards to the best of her ability. After checking that no one was in one of the adjacent rooms, she opened the refrigerator only to be temporarily blinded by the flood of light that came out. Plopping herself on the floor right in front of the fridge, she grabbed some food and began to eat like she hadn't eaten in months. In reality, it had only been about a day or so.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, causing her to freeze in place. "I believe I told you that you're not allowed to eat the rest of the week." Makarov walked over and closed the fridge.

"Did you? I can't remember you saying that." Anonim played dumb, staying on the floor with a honey covered pastry still in her hand.

Makarov sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Finish what's in your hand and go back to sleep. And don't even think about telling anyone about this, I don't need people thinking I've gone soft."

Anonim eyed him suspiciously, not believing he was really being nice to her. She stood from the floor and watched him closely as she took a bite of the treat. When he did nothing she took a much larger bite, nearly choking herself in the process of chewing. Not wanting to be rude when he was being so nice, she awkwardly offered the rest to Makarov, but ate what remained in one final bite when he declined her offer. "How did you know I was in here?" She asked cautiously.

Makarov released the first laugh to come out of his mouth since Anonim first met him, causing her suspicion of his kindness to rise. "You are not a very sneaky person, I heard you going down the stairs. The light from the refrigerator didn't help either."

"Oh..." She mumbled, embarrassed. She had actually thought she was being pretty quiet. "Sorry for waking you up then."

He shook his head. "I was already awake. I was going to go outside for a cigarette soon anyway."

"You smoke?" Anonim asked surprised.

"You didn't know that? How long have you been here?" He shook his head as if her non-observance erased all hope for the human race.

"I don't know. Four months?" She guessed. It was becoming harder and harder for her to tell time.

"You need to learn to pay more attention to your surroundings or you will never live." Makarov mumbled, heading for the back door.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, looking scared. He had made it sound like they were planning to kill her.

"Nothing. Go to sleep Anonim, or I might change my mind about letting you off the hook." Anonim reluctantly did as he said. On one hand, she wanted to know what he was talking about. On the other, she didn't want to get in trouble with him while he was being nice to her and not punishing her for her blatant disobedience.

A/N: You guys have no idea how hard it's been for me to write from the camera's point of view. I try to stay as objective as possible since a camera would have no insight into their feelings or thoughts, but it seems so bland and boring if I do that! I'm trying to find a good balance that makes it realistic without making it boring.


End file.
